Tall Men with Feelings
| season = 1 | number = 11 | image = Tall_men_with_feelings.jpg | airdate = July 11, 2013 | writer = Lauren Morelli | director = | previous = Bora Bora Bora | next = Fool Me Once }} is the eleventh episode in season 1 of Orange is the New Black. Plot The prisoners mourn one of their own and even a drunken Pornstache reveals surprising emotions; Larry gives a revealing radio interview. Synopsis While the inmates mourn over Tricia ’s death, the prison workers are quick to make insensitive jokes about it. Realizing that the staff does not care about Tricia and that she will receive no funeral, Piper attempts to form a group to organize a memorial. When nobody shows up, Alex comforts Piper. Through a series of flashbacks, the breakup between Alex and Piper is revealed. Alex asked Piper if she wanted to go to Istanbul, but as a money laundering assignment rather than the vacation Piper was hoping for. As Piper is fed up, she decides to leave Alex and return home. While looking for her passport, Alex receives a phone call with news that her mother passed away. Alex hopes that Piper will come back with her for the funeral, even if it is just for friendly support, but Piper refuses. Though the inmates did not want to plan a memorial, they did want to honor Tricia’s memory in their own special way. The tribes unite in spirit to bring food for a small party: Chang brings oranges, Gloria brings nachos, and Poussey and Black Cindy scored a variety of snacks and toilet hooch. Big Boo , Nicky , Norma , Alex, and Piper gather and talk about how Tricia kept records of everything she ever owed and was too good for prison. Elsewhere in the prison, Claudette has been working on her appeal. She has her first ever visitor, Baptiste , whom she has not seen in over 10 years. She makes plans to spend time with him after her release, indicating she is optimistic that her appeal will be approved. Meanwhile, Bennett wants to get Daya out of prison on furlough in an attempt to cover his tracks, but later realizes that it will take longer than expected. During a boys’ night out at a sketchy dive bar, Mendez reveals that he does not want to be treated like a piece of meat. Daya comes up with a plan to give Mendez the attention he wants, while also solving her pregnancy dilemma. Red and her girls encourage this plan to sleep with Mendez and say that he raped her, resulting in her pregnancy. The plan goes awry when she seduces Mendez and he uses a condom. As a result of attacking one of the children from the Scared Straight program, Pennsatucky has been brought to psych, being restrained and sedated. After Crazy Eyes explains that psych is worse than the SHU, Piper feels guilty about her role in getting Pennsatucky sent there. She confesses, and Pennsatucky is later released back into the general prison population. On the outside, Larry scores an NPR interview with Maury Kind to discuss his relationship with someone who is in prison. He tells many of the stories that Piper had told to him including Crazy Eyes pursuing Piper and how she was hesitant to sleep around Claudette in fear of being murdered. The inmates listen to this radio show, and these two women are visibly upset with Piper. Larry does mention some of the more positive aspects of prison life, such as how women like Red take so much pride in their daily activities and how they truly take care of one another. As he is speaking, it appears that Larry realizes that Piper has been getting close to Alex again. After a phone call between the two, Piper tells Larry that she does love Alex. In response, Larry finally confesses that Alex was indeed the person who named her in court, and is the whole reason that Piper is in prison. Larry then says he needs some time away from Piper, leaving their relationship status uncertain at the end of the episode. Cast Main *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Kate Mulgrew as Galina 'Red' Reznikov *Danielle Brooks as Tasha 'Taystee' Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Pablo Schreiber as Pornstache Recurring *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nick Stevenson as Pete Harper *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Alysia Reiner as Fig *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Lauren Lapkus as Susan Fischer *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson Memorable quotes Add a memorable quote now! Image Gallery References